


Beginning

by Ruquas



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Insecure Clint Barton, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, clintbartonbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Carefully not to spook the man Clint walked to him before kneeling carefully down in front of him, always looking up, not looking away.





	Beginning

„What do you need tonight?“

They rarely did that, so it wasn‘t a surprise for him that Bruce just stood there, fidgeting without really moving, looking nervous. What they had was new. Breakable. They barely had talked about what they wanted, what they needed. Let alone this whole… thing were they both needed something _stronger_.

„You almost died today.“, the older man muttered, looking down while taking off his glasses to polish them. Clint just nodded. It wasn‘t a rare occurrence and every one of them risked their life in those missions. That was just their life. And he knew it hadn‘t had to do something with his chosen career. But Bruce had been Bruce. Not the other guy. And that, that was a rare occurrence. Usually, Bruce just _remembered_. The other man sighed and shook his head.

„I just wanted to make sure that… well, you‘re fine, so that‘s great. I’ll go now.“, Bruce said and then turned around. Hastily, Clint stood up, ignoring the way the stitches in his shoulders screamed.

„Bruce?“

„Hm?“

Carefully not to spook the man Clint walked to him before kneeling carefully down in front of him, always looking up, not looking away. Usually, it seemed like it was a big no-go to look a dominant in the eyes, at least that‘s what others had told Clint. But Bruce, he didn‘t seem to mind. Well, and if he did, he hopefully would correct Clint instead of striking directly. Clint really tried to trust Bruce with that.

But for now, the scientist just swallowed, his eyes going wide.

„What… stop that, you‘ll hurt yourself. You’ve got stitches.“

Clint shook his head and leaned against Bruce's thighs.

„No stitches in my legs. Just my shoulders. And my chest hurts, so it would be great if there‘s no hitting.“, he mumbled, closing his eyes. God, this was good. A hand landed in his hair.

„Why should I hit… no, scratch that. There won‘t be any hitting. Not tonight, not until we talked about that. But I need to know if you‘re fine with it, Clint. I just want to provide for you, okay? Make you comfortable. I can’t do that when you’re hurting.“

Clint nodded and the hand tightened in his hair.

„Words.“

„Yes, Bruce. No hitting. Just… this.“, Clint said, hoping that he did right. The grip lessened and he smiled.

„Okay, but let‘s move to the couch.“, Bruce whispered and helped him up. When they reached the couch, Bruce even put down a folded blanket for his knees before pushing him down again!

„You have a safe word?“, Bruce asked, again petting him. Clint swallowed and closed his eyes.

„Uhm...sure?“

Bruce chuckled without any humor in it and Clint shook his head. Bruce had said that was the reason they wouldn‘t do that until they‘ve been together for a while.. Because they had to have a lengthily talk about it. Would Bruce now still want him? Did he push too far?

„Know the stoplight-system?“, Bruce asked with a sigh and Clint couldn‘t help himself to look up in confusion.

„Heard of it. You… don‘t mind?“

Bruce shook his head.

„No. I just don’t want you lying to me, okay? Good, stoplights. Then we‘ll use that for now, okay? Red for stop, yellow for wait and green for go. You mind kneeling?“

Clint shook his head, put his head on Bruce's thigh again and sighed again.

„Words, Clint. If you can manage. Following small orders, for now? I don‘t know if I will give you some, but I want to make sure.“

Nod. His thoughts fell silent. Bruce seemed to know what to do. That‘s good. He still couldn’t find words and hoped that Bruce wouldn’t mind too much.

„Issues with kissing or cuddling when you‘re in your head?“

Clint thought a bit and then shook his head again. A small kiss was pressed to his hair and a whimper came out of his throat.

„Didn‘t want to scare you. Want this. Just don‘t know how.“

Bruce made a humming sound, never stopping the petting.

„That‘s perfect for now, Clint. Just need to know you‘re safe.“, Bruce whispered, sound tired. Carefully, Clint looked up and pressed a small kiss to Bruce‘s palm. A small smile on the older mans face appeared.

„How… rules?“

„Not for now, Clint. We can talk later about that. When our thoughts a bit clearer. When you’re not hurting anymore.“

Clint smiled again and rested his head again. So nice and warm, even though his thoughts were fuzzy. Not like with Loki or when he was hurt. It was a nice fuzzy. He wanted it to stay that way.

He hoped Bruce wouldn‘t mind the nice fuzzy feeling in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Clint Barton Bingo on Tumblr](https://clintbartonbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
